


Wide Eyed

by emperorssmile



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Boyfriends, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorssmile/pseuds/emperorssmile
Summary: This World Inverted's Magnus comes clean about his eyes to his boyfriend Alec.I do not own these characters. I acknowledge that creation of base characters belong to CC & that the creation of this world are both FF & CC.





	1. Chapter 1

 The first time was an accident.

Reawakened by a feisty red head, Magnus had found his purpose. For centuries he’d been coasting through life wondering when the inevitable end would come. It wasn’t that he wanted to leave by his own hand, but had the offer come Magnus had lost confidence that he wouldn’t accept a ride down the River Styx. But now? Hope swirled in him with an ancient ringing, deep in his belly and layers beneath his skin. Magnus found himself genuinely smiling. No longer was he forcing aching muscles to curve upwards for the sake of others’ feelings.

And then he’d met Alec Lightwood. Confident. Extravagant. Loud. Everything he wasn’t or hadn’t ever been. Even at the height of his power, Magnus had been more subdued. It was a point of friendly mockery from his late friends Catarina and Ragnor. But there was an undeniable gravitational pull that Magnus had initially been trying to run away from. Grateful as ever for the Lightwood’s stubbornness, Alec kept on. Magnus would wake up to bouquets and jewelry. After long days where he’d been too exhausted to take his own shoes off let alone cook, Magnus would be surprised by delivery paid for and sent right to his doorstep. There were tickets to plays and concerts, priceless art already framed being sent to his house. He’d never told Alec to stop but he wasn’t sending any presents back.

It wasn’t until Alec finally showed up to his door in person, drenched from the rain outside, confessions of want and a desire to get to know him better that Magnus finally reciprocated. That was all he wanted: Human connection. Not to be adorned with material goods.

Magnus hadn’t intended to waltz out of his study unglamoured. He’d been working on familiarizing himself with a dear old friend: his magic. Naturally, his true eyes came from the depth of his most muted parts, like a morning yawn or a lover’s sigh. Simple. Relaxed. Something that just happens.

“I was wondering when you were going to leave your hermit crab shell.” Alec laughed. He was lounged long across the couch, aimlessly skimming the screen of his iPad with his finger. Alexander was about to turn back to what he’d been reading when something caught his eye.

Magnus had seen many looks from Alec, specifically directed towards him, but none had ever been so curious.

“No fucking way.” Alec’s grin was sideways and doused in disbelief. “I knew Simon and Izzy were going to Comic Con but are you going with them?!” He’d practically let the iPad tumble to the ground as he sat up.

“What are you talking about?” Magnus looked down at his outfit, mildly insulted. There was nothing special about his pants, shirt, and cardigan. As Alec moved closer, almost with a predatory curiosity, Magnus found himself shuffling backwards instinctively.

Alec’s hands cupped Magnus’ face. “Not even Izzy owns a pair these real.” Thick brows furrowed as the Lightwood moved Magnus’ face to different angles. “They even catch the light.” Impressed, Alec neared their faces until his own eyes crossed, they were so close. “You have to tell me where you bought them. Isabelle will freak when I get them for her this Christmas.”

 All the color left Magnus’ face. He knew now was _not_ the time to be launching into his history or parentage. “ _I don’t disclose where I get my contacts_.” He shied away from Alec’s hands and rushed to the bathroom.

“Hey!” Alec called after Magnus. “It’s okay!” He took a few steps towards the now locked bathroom door that way he wasn’t yelling across the penthouse. “I won’t tell her or Si. I swear on it.”

A few minutes later, Magnus came out. He blinked brown eyes at Alec.

“I hope you know I wasn’t judging you about the Comic Con thing. I’m kinda jealous that I’ve never been able to get into it. I think the idea of a bunch of people coming together dressed as their favourite thing is neat.” He patted the couch. “What character are you working on?" 

Magnus’ cheeks burned as he sat beside him. “I…” 

“Top secret.” Alec nodded. “I get it. I get it.” He laughed and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “Iz is the same way. No peeking till day of.”

Magnus had never been more thankful for Alec’s care free yet considerate attitude. “I was just messing around. I-I don’t even know if I want to go.” He shrugged. 

“Like I said, your secret’s safe with me.” Alec squeezed their hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time had been a reflex. 

 

Magnus truly thought he’d left the last of his dancing days in the 60’s yet here he was, dressed in a pair of too tight skinny jeans and a flowing semi buttoned-down shirt with Isabelle applying makeup on his face.

“Alec’s gonna _freak_ when he sees you. _If_ he even recognizes you.” Izzy squealed. “Now stop squinting.” Her brows furrowed. “Look up but only with your eyes!” She grinned, gently swiping kohl liner across his eyes.

“Why am I even doing this again?” Magnus groaned. 

“Because you love each other. And while like, Alec hasn’t told me that and neither have you, I just feel it.” She smiled wide as she sat back to get a good look at her work. “You need glitter.”

“I need a smoke break.” Magnus snorted.

Isabelle’s face contorted. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t but this is stressing me out so much I just might start.” Magnus complained. 

After a moment of chewing the inside of her lip, Isabelle nodded to herself. “He won’t be mad if you don’t wear all this. I’m sure even if you went in your grandpa sweater and loafers he’d still be over the moon that you went to the club.”

“The club where his _birthday party_ is being held. It’s not _just_ a club.” Magnus sighed gently. “And no…I-I want to do this. It’s not fair that he’s always going of his way for me and learning how to make his extroverted life easy for his introverted boyfriend, yet I’m still _wearing grandpa sweaters._ ” He gave Izzy a face.

“They’re warm and comfy and you make them look cute.” She offered to ease the insult. “I can take the makeup off it that’s what’s freaking you out.”

“No, no. Glitter me up, Isabelle.” He let out another sigh, this one an attempt to relax himself. Rolling his shoulders back, Magnus closed his eyes and let Isabelle continue painting her canvas.

* * *

It was so dark Magnus could not see. It had been ages since his eyes had needed to acclimate to such stark darkness and the random beams of laser lights did not help at all. Completely disoriented, his body instinctively flipped to his cat eyes. He felt his pupils dilate and retract with ease and at a speed human eyes could never imagine. Scanning the room, Magnus felt himself smile once he finally spotted his boyfriend.

The best part about his birthdays, Alec had always thought, was that at this point in his life, he was paid for to have them. A club would always catch wind that Alec Lightwood’s birthday was nearing and offer to hold the party as long as Alec promoted the venue. The club would ramp up entry fees, of which Alec would get a cut wired to his bank account. There were many perks to his lifestyle. Plus, as an event planner, they always let him run wild and decorate however he wanted.

This year’s birthday didn’t have a theme so much as it was based off an energy: mysterious, underground, intense, sensual. The drinks were fluorescent and only dance lights lit the club. There were couches where tables and chairs normally had been and an intermittent fog machine that would release to every other beat. Alec had hoped Magnus would come but knew this wasn’t his scene; he genuinely did not hold it against him so thankful to finally be in a relationship where both partners understood each other.

“Can I steal this dance?” Magnus had steeled his nerves as he made his way onto the dance floor where Alec was.

Alec opened his eyes and turned to look at whoever had dared placed their hand that low on his back. His threatening gaze softened as he saw it was his boyfriend. “Magnus!” It was so dark Alec had yet to see Magnus in his entirety. He threw his arms around him and peppered him in kisses until he felt Magnus giggle against his lips.

“Alright! Alright! Alright!” Magnus laughed, sliding his hand up Alec’s chest until his palm was rested against the man’s jaw, fingers in his hair. “You're drenched in sweat. Let’s get you some water.” He called over the music. Grinning, Alec nodded and led the way to the bar.

Even the bar was impossibly dark. Magnus wondered if he was just _that old_ or if everyone else had impeccable luck and was somehow managing to guess every step in this blackhole of a club correctly.

“Two waters please.” Alec called out. He handed Magnus his glass and clinked them together. “I didn’t think you’d come.” He smiled softly, looking down at him. Allowing the bartender to see were strip of lights, white and neon. It was with this lighting that Alec was able to get a solid look at Magnus. “I didn’t think you wore makeup either.” He grinned, caressing the side of Magnus’ face and tilting his chin upwards. His breath caught.

The surprise and interest in Alec’s face had Magnus’ pupils dilate with interest.

“If Izzy catches you wearing those, you’ll never hear the end of it.” He pressed a kiss to his lips.

It dawned on Magnus that Alec was referring to his eyes. His  _actual_ eyes. “They’re a prototype so…I’m the only one with a pair.” He blurted out.

“Well they look fantastic on you. All of this looks fantastic on you.” Alec’s gaze had turned heavy as he took in all of Magnus. While he adored Magnus’ usual wardrobe, this change up was appreciated just as much.

Magnus felt overcome with an emotion he’d never felt before. This was the second time he’d slipped up, yet Alec hadn’t retreated in disgust like so many in his past had. He abandoned his drink and draped his arms across his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Happy Birthday, Alexander.” Magnus purred into a birthday kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time had been on purpose.

 

“Magnus, you’re worrying me.” Alec confessed. Many months had passed since Alec’s birthday but for some reason, instead of becoming closer, Alec swore they were drifting apart. “I know you keep saying it’s nothing I’ve done but I can’t help but to feel it is.” The two had been laying in bed side-by-side, a book on Alec’s lap and one in Magnus’ hands.

Magnus had been staring at the same paragraph each night for months, unable to focus on reading. Throughout the day it was easier to stifle the feelings swirling inside of him because they were so busy, somedays they rarely had the time to text! But they’d always made a point to come together at night, whether it was Alec at Magnus’ or Magnus’ at Alec’s. No, they hadn’t talked about moving in together but that didn’t stop the fact that each man was slowly taking up more and more space. It started with a toothbrush and an outfit, then a drawer. Half a closet and refrigerators with food they both enjoyed. Somedays they’d have to alter outfits because Alec would left his Gucci bag back home, but they’d spent the night at Magnus’. Or Magnus would have to wear one of Alec’s leather jackets because he’d left his cardigan on his couch back home. It was getting ridiculous, all this back and forth. Actually, a lot of things were getting ridiculous. Mainly how every exhale Magnus risked blurting out _I love you_ to Alec. This was why he’d voted to stay as silent as possible around him.

“Baby, please look at me.” Alec whispered. He knew what inevitable breakups felt like. He knew he was too much. He’d just thought that maybe…maybe he’d been the perfect amount of too much for Magnus and that they could be enough for each other. He prayed to the angels they were salvageable. “Tell me what you need. Tell me what to do. _Please._ I…” he turned to face Magnus, book abandoned. “You’re hurting. I-I can _feel_ it. Tell me how to make it better.” Alec had gently removed Magnus’ book from his hands. He tucked the bookmark in and sat it on the bed. Taking his boyfriend’s hands, his gaze was imploring. “Help me help you—help _us_.” He whispered.

Looking up at Alec with wet brown eyes, Magnus sniffled. “It’s not you. It-it’s never been you. I mean the issue. _I’m_ the issue.” He breathed out. “I-I lost myself. I’d lost myself for so long but then something caught like a spark. The same night I began to hope that maybe I could recognize myself again is the same night I met you.” He squeezed Alec’s hands and turned to face him as well. “You sent so many gifts.” Magnus chuckled softly. “I have an entire storage unit of things you gave me, Alec.” He smiled sadly. “Seeing some of those pieces…the older ones—I,” Magnus remembered his heart stopping when Alec had sent a painting he vividly remembered being the muse for. “It pushed me to fight for myself. To help blow the dust off this half-done puzzle I’d been ignoring for so long.” He stared long at Alec, a frown settling on his lips and between his brows. “But there is a piece missing. A piece I’ve been scared to find.”

“Let me help you find that piece.” Alec whispered encouragingly. “Or at least I’ll be here to support you as you continue this journey to self-discovery.” 

Magnus began to cry. So many endless years spent walking in circles. He had no clue what he’d done to deserve the man sitting before him. “I love you.” He breathed out. “That’s the piece. _You’re_ the piece.” When he looked up, his brown eyes blinked to amber. “There’s so much you don’t know about me and I’m terrified it will push you away but I _need_ you to know that I love you. I’ve loved you for quite sometime now.” Magnus was practically trembling. “Alec,” he whispered out. “Alexander, please say something. _Anything._ Talk about the weather for all I care.” He offered desperately.

Alec had watched Magnus’ eyes shift from brown to that unmistakable amber. He’d know it wasn’t a prototype the day Magnus had told him so but Alec knew better than to call Magnus out on his bluff. Alexander would make mountains out of mole hills for every other person, always rearing for an argument to prove someone wrong, but with Magnus he would never dare disrespect him like that.

His hands pulled away from Magnus’. The whimper that left Magnus’ throat tore Alec’s heart. “Magnus,” he moved slowly to cup one side of Magnus’ face. “They’re beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful. Your heart and your patience, not only with me but for yourself. Your compassion, your stubbornness. I-I love all of it.” He whispered, his own eyes watering. “ _I love you._ ” Alexander pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead before pulling back and staring into those cat eyed pupils surrounded by molten gold. “And I don’t need to know everything right here and now if you’re not ready. Of course, I have questions but what’s important is _us_. Here. Now.” He reassured, brushing their lips together. It had been meant to be a gentle kiss to anchor Magnus to the present, but Magnus clung to Alec. Soon they were offering each other their very breath.

Breaking away, Alec wiped his thumbs beneath Magnus’ eyes. “You don’t have to hide these from me.” He couldn’t stop staring at them, a fond smile on his lips.

“You’re not scared?” Magnus whispered.

“With you by my side, I could never be.” Alec smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @magvslightwood!!


End file.
